The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch housing independently supported by strengthening ribs provided along the sides of the housing.
Trailer hitch housings are well-known in the art. The housings are connected to trailers by means of bolts, weldments, or similar securement means. The housings are typically designed to cover and support socket assemblies, which are used to releasably attach the trailer to a hitch ball of a pulling vehicle. The housing must, therefore, be extremely strong to maintain its integrity as the trailer is being pulled. Although most housings are constructed of steel or a similarly rigid metal, they are not immune to damage from external forces. As housings are used, they are subjected to many forces which act to deflect or bend the housings. If housings were to succumb to such forces the housing would fail leading to potential injury to both persons and property. Accordingly, internal bracing or end-flanges are typically required to produce housings capable of withstanding these deflecting and bending forces. However, since internal bracing and end-flanges add weight and cost to the housings, it is desirable to provide a housing which is low cost and relatively lightweight.
Housings generally consist of a pair of sides and a cover secured to and mounted between the sides. Alternatively, the housing may be constructed of a single sheet of metal which is formed into a pair of sides and a cover. Several housings have been designed in an attempt to provide a relatively thin, lightweight housing with the strength required for towing a trailer. The two most popular designs are the end-flanged design and the internally braced design.
In the end-flanged design, a small portion of the bottom edges of the sides of the housing are turned outwardly to reduce the tendency of the sides to deflect or bend under pressure. While this design adds stability to the housing, the flanges detract from the aesthetic quality of the housing. Furthermore, the housing must still be constructed of a relatively thick material to withstand deflection between the end-flanges and the cover. The exposed flanges also have undesirable sharp corners which tend to catch and snag on nearby articles.
The internally supported design typically has internal braces or supports which extend between the sides of the housing and are secured thereto by weldments or bolts. As the internal braces must be relatively sturdy and placed throughout the housing, the internal support structure adds a significant amount of weight to the housing. The weldments or bolts making up the internal support structure are often visible on the exterior of the housing and, therefore, detract from the housing's aesthetic quality. Additionally, the placement of the braces within the housing requires a significant amount of additional labor, which adds a significant amount of time and cost to the manufacture of the housing. The braces also block much of the internal portion of the housing, thereby hindering the placement of surge suppressors, locks, or other apparatuses which may need to be placed within the housing.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.